Automóveis
'Automóveis que aparecem em Lost' A lista abaixo é dos carros utilizados pelos personagens. Nela consta o episódio no qual apareceu, a placa do veículo(quando disponível), além de outras informações, como cor, modelo, ano de fabricação, imagens e artigos relacionados. Ana-Lucia | placa=5Q49937 (DPLA) | cor=Preto e Branco | imagens=visão lateral, visão frontal na garagem | links= | descricao=Note que no carro da frota, como outros carros de frota que apareceram em Lost (muitos no estacionamento do mesmo episódio, e no episódio "Numbers", falta o pára-choque frontal, o que é típico em carros de políca americanos. O número na porta é: 41688 }} | placa=WIH-647 (Australia) | cor=Cinza | imagens=visão frontal, visão frontal da placa de identificação | links=LostVirtualTour | descricao=Note que o veículo tem o volante do lado esquerdo, como no EUA, mas a cena foi filmada de uma maneira tal que parece que o carro tem o volante do lado direto, como na Austrália. Este veículo é da quarta geração e seu modelo está entre 2004-2007. }} }} Anthony Cooper | placa=4TRI019 (California) | cor=Prata | imagens=close, no funeral, no Motel Flightline | links= | descricao=O veículo tem vidros escuros e Locke não consegue ver que é o motorista até as janelas se abrirem. }} | placa=desconhecida (California) | cor=amarelo | imagens=visão da placa de identificação | links= | descricao=Em 2002, a Ford lançou uma versão do Crown Victoria com rodas maiores, disponível apenas para frotas comerciais. Esta versão trazia 6 polegadas extras na roda, mudança que foi possível graças a um novo tipo de fabricação. Esta versão não está disponível para o grande público. }} | placa=desconhecida | cor=Azul escuro | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Ben , , | placa=3PCI250 | cor=Preto | imagens= | links= | descricao=A van tem o nome de uma empresa ("Canton-Rainier") na lateral. É um anagrama para "reincarnation" (reencarnação). Os escritos dizem ainda: "Carpet cleaning" (Limpeza de carpete). }} }} Bernard | placa=(Nova York) | cor=Vermelho Escuro | imagens=Imagem de uma locação de filmagem(O'Toole's Irish Pub) | links= | descricao= }} | placa=MRL-724 (Austrália) | cor=Verde Desbotado | imagens=traseira, Interior, Exterior com Placa de identificação | links= | descricao= }} }} Cassidy | placa= | cor=Verde Floresta | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Charles Widmore | placa= | cor=Preto | imagens= | links= | descricao=Note que o Bentley filmado por Lost foi um veículo americano com volante do lado esquerdo. No Reino Unido os carros tem o volante do lado direito. Isso foi feito porque é difícil dirigir um carro no modo inglês para quem não está acostumado. As rodas são do estilo clássico do Bentley , e os ornamentos desse Arnage são como os Arnage T, de preferências de modelos como o Arnage Red label, R, or RL. }} }} Charlie | placa=YRE2OL (UK) | cor= Preta | imagens= | links= | descricao=Esta van é do mesmo modelo que a Van da DHARMA, mas é a última geração deste modelo }} }} Charlotte | placa= | cor=Beje | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Christian Shephard | placa=(California) | cor=Prata | imagens=close do farol dianteiro | links= | descricao= }} }} Claire | placa=(Australia) | cor=Preta | imagens= | links= | descricao=A cena foi invertida da filmagem original para o veículo parecer ter o volante à direita. }} }} David Reyes | placa= | cor=Preta | imagens= | links= | descricao=Somente as letras AMAH de "Yamaha" aparecem no tanque de combustível, refletindo a política de tentar obscurecer os logotipos das corporações do mundo real. }} }} Desmond | placa=(California) | cor=Marrom | imagens= | links= | descricao=Este veículo faz parte da terceira geração (1986-1989) Accord, com pára-choques sem tinta e restante preto. }} }} Edward Mars | placa=32929 (Governo dos EUA) | cor=Preto ou azul escuro | imagens=[[:image:auto-marshal3.jpg|visão frontal view (placas, lâmpadas dianteiras)], side view | links= | descricao=Este veículo foi dirigido por Kate no fim da cena. }} | placa=Desconhecida | cor=Preto | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Eko | placa= | cor=Prata (pintura danificada) | imagens=visão traseira | links= | descricao= }} }} Emeka | placa=8082K ou 8062K | cor= | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Essam Tasir | placa=ALK-125 (Australia) | cor=Branca | imagens= | links=LostVirtualTour, with screencaps showing reversed Ford and E-150 logos and Essam's reversed face. | descricao=Este veículo possui o volante do lado esquerdo, mas todas as cenas foram filmadas de modo que a direção da van parecesse ser do lado direito do veículo, que é o que existe na Austrália. Então a placa de identificação deve ter sido na verdade uma imagem espelhada. }} }} Gabriela Busoni | placa=desconhecida (provavelmente California) | cor=alguma tipo de cor escura | imagens=Mais imagens de comparação daidentificação, visão da antena | links= | descricao= }} }} Helen , | placa=3NDF495 (California) | cor=Prata ou azul celeste | imagens=Lockdown (funeral), Lockdown (Motel Flightline) | links= | descricao=Este veículo faz parte da segunda geração Camry, da era 1987-1991. Este veículo foi dirigido por Locke no começo de Lockdown na cena do funeral, e também por Helen na cena de rejeição em Motel Flightline. }} }} Horace Goodspeed | placa= | cor=Vermelho | imagens= | links= | descricao=Este é um conversível clássico da década de 60. }} }} Hurley | placa=(California) | cor=Amarelo | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} | placa=TX 327 (Austrália) | cor=Azul Escuro | imagens= | links=LostVirtualTour - license plate and scene reversal reference; Lost-Media - rear license plate. | descricao=Esta Land Rover tem o volante do lado esquerdo como é comum nos EUA, mas a cena foi filmada de modo a parecer que a direção ficava do lado direito, como é comum na Austrália. A Placa de identificação é composta por duas letras e três números, o que é comum na Tasmânia e a cor está incorreta de acordo com o estado da Austrália. }} | placa=desconhecida | cor=Cinza | imagens= | links= | descricao=A possibilidade de esse carro ser de Hurley é inferida da cena em que Hurley está sentado num carro no estacionamento do Mr. Clucks. Porém, em outras cenas, Hurley é só um passageiro na van de Johnny, então o carro pode não ser dele. }} | placa= | cor= | imagens= | links=Lost-Media | descricao=Um veículo em segundo plano é visto atrás de Hurley quando ele visita a casa de Sam Toomey. }} | placa=429 PCE (Amarelo sobre Azul California) | cor=Dois Tons - Vermelho e Amarelo | imagens=license plate view | links= | descricao= }} | placa= | cor=Dois Tons - Azul e Branco | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Jack , , | placa=desconhecida (provavelmente California) | cor=Azul Escuro | imagens=frente e traseira, frente (luses acesas), em A Tale of Two Cities | links= | descricao=Este é um sedan E46 de quatro portas, o que é confirmado pelo ângulo que Jack abre a porta. E46 BMWs foi produzido entre 1998-2006, mas a forma do sinal dianteiro indentifica que este veículo foi uma atualização de estilo do E46 produzida entre 2002-2006, parecida com o 325i. }} , , , , | placa=2SAQ321 (California) | cor=Marrom | imagens= | links= | descricao=A placa do carro é a mesma dos carros da personagem de Catherine Keener (Trish) em "O Virgem de 40 Anos" e também usado em um dos Mini Coopers em uma grande cena de caça em "O Trabalho Italiano" }} }} Jae Lee | placa=3490 (Coréia do Sul) | cor=Prata | imagens= | links= | descricao=Jin é o manobrista quando Lee chega no Hotel pra encontrar com Sun. }} }} Je-Guy Kim | placa=(Coréia do Sul) | cor=Prata | imagens= | links= | descricao=Dr. Kim está dirigindo este veículo quando encontra Sun andando com seu cachorro Popo. É uma cena de visão interior onde se pode ver Sun do lado de fora. Numa cena exterior. Dr. Kim estaciona o carro e corre atrás de Sun. }} }} Jimmy Bane | placa=desconhecida, provavelmente California. | cor=Preto | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Jin | placa=(Coréia do Sul) | cor=Preto | imagens=Jin visita seu pai | links= | descricao=Este mesmo veículo aparece na cena em que Jin visita seu pai. Portanto, é provavelmente o carro de Jin. }} , , , , , , , , , | placa= | cor=Azul claro | imagens=Jin chega numa Kombi e encontra Jack, Kate e Hurley na cachoeira. | links= | descricao= }} }} Johnny | placa=1E49984 (California) | cor=Azul, pintura danificada. | imagens=porta do motorista, janela bolha | links= | descricao=Provavelmente Econoline. Note a janela traseira do passageiro. }} }} Johnny (Left Behind) | placa= | cor=Branca | imagens= | links= | descricao=Embora eles não estejam mais sendo produzidos dos EUA, eles ainda estão em produção no Brasil. }} }} Juliet | placa=(Florida) | cor=Azul Escuro | imagens= | links= | descricao=Juliet e sua irmã dirigem até a Aviação Herarat. Havia chovido há pouco e o carro ainda estava molhado. }} }} Kate | placa=7-C153N (Nebraska) | cor=Azul | imagens=Lost-media (1, 2, 3, 4) | links= | descricao=Na trama de Lost, enquanto Kate dirige com licença e placas de Nebraska, tem no porta-malas muitas outras, incluindo Colorado (NUB-153), Minnesota (271-K??), Ohio, Illinois (DKM 265), Idaho, e Michigan. }} | placa= | cor= | imagens=close | links= | descricao=Esta motocicleta parece ser um modelo japonês dos anos oitenta, talvez Suzuki ou Honda. }} | placa=4QKD695 (California) | cor=Prata | imagens= | links= | descricao=O carro que Kate dirigia no flash-forward. }} }} Kelvin Joe Inman | placa= | cor= | imagens=mais duas imagens | links= | descricao= }} }} Kevin Callis | placa=MD46641 (Florida) | cor=Branca | imagens= | links= | descricao=Este é um carro de patrulha do Departamento de Polícia de Miami e o número do carro aparentemente é #18138. }} }} Locke | placa=California 2ABM487 | cor=Vermelho | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} | placa=Desconhecida | cor=Marrom | imagens=visão traseira com o logotipo da Ford | links= | descricao=Raramente, o logotipo da marca do veículo é claramente visto na parte traseira deste veículo. A grande maioria dos logotipos do mundo real em Lost ficam obscuros, ou ficam escondidos. Rose's Chevrolet. }} | placa= | cor= | imagens= | links= | descricao=Apenas um detalhe do veículo. }} }} Michael | placa=Desconhecida | cor=verde metálico | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Miles | placa=4PCI499 (Califórnia) | cor=Cinza | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Nadia | placa=California | cor=vermelho | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Penelope Widmore | placa=Desconhecida | cor=Prata | imagens=frente e traseira | links= | descricao=Possivelmente faz parte das série X300 ou X308. }} }} Ray Mullen | placa=desconhecida | cor=vermelha | imagens= | links= | descricao=A camionete tem o volante do lado esquerdo. A cena foi filmada para fazer parecer com que a direção do carro estivesse do lado direito. }} }} Richard Alpert | placa= | cor= | imagens= | links= | descricao=O ano deste modelo não bate com a cronologia da série }} }} Roger Linus | placa= | cor= | imagens= | links= | descricao= }} }} Rose | placa=BNQ-1925 (Nova York) | cor=Prata | imagens=visão ampla, close do deslizante FWD | links= | descricao=Este veículo faz parte da terceira geração (J-body) Chevrolet Cavalier Sedan, e teve sua traseira revista numa versão depois de 2003. As rodas da frente deste automóvel são caracterizadas por pneus que deslizam na neve. Note que o grande logotipo da Chevrolet foi coberto por uma fita vermelha. A produção de Lost, assim como todas as outrs evita mostrar logotipos de empresas. Uma exceção é a camionete da Ford de Locke, cujo logotipo traseiro pode ser visto em Lost. }} }} Sawyer | placa=??6-?T? (Iowa) | cor=Preto | imagens=visão da janela | links= | descricao=Este é o carro em que Sawyer diz estar o caçador de recompensas que o espera do lado de fora da casa. Provavelmente, era o carro de Sawyer. Note a ausência do logotipo da Mercedes-Benz. A maioria dos logotipos mostrdos em Lost ficam escondidos, como pode-se ver na traseira do Rose's Chevrolet. Também se pode notar que a placa de identificação é de Iowa, o que liga o flashback de Sawyer com o mesmo estado do flashback de Kate Born to Run. }} | placa=Desconhecida | cor=Azul escuro | imagens=Mais imagens | links= | descricao= }} | placa=(Australia) | cor=Prata | imagens= | links=LostVirtualTour - reference on non-reversal of this scene. | descricao=Mesmo com a cena se passando na Austrália, o automóvel não foi filmado de maneira diferente. Porém, para esconder o fato da direção estar do lado equerdo é usado um mapa que esconde isso. Este veículo faz parte da quarta geração do Taurus, e teve sua traseira e luzes atualizadas entre 2004-2007. }} | placa= | cor=Azul acinzentado | imagens= | links= | descricao=Este BMW é um E39 model 5-Series, datado de 1996-2003, o último "pre-Bangle" 5-Series. }} , , , | placa= | cor=Azul | imagens=Sawyer com um jipe da DHARMA à espera de Jack, Kate e Hurley. | links= | descricao= }} Sr. Paik | placa=(Coréia do Sul) | cor= | imagens= | links= | descricao=Este é o veículo que ele dirigiu no funeral de Jae Lee. }} }} Tom Brennan | placa=386-SQZ (Iowa) | cor=Prata | imagens= | links= | descricao=Este é um E34, que pode ter sido produzindo entre 1988 e 1985. Provavelente um 525i. }} }} Miscelânia (em Nova York), (em Iowa), (em Los Angeles) | placa= : desconhecida : 614 GJ5 (Iowa) : desconhecida (California) | cor=Dourado | imagens=Acidente de Michael em Special, Acidente de Locke em Deus Ex Machina | links=Sledgeweb, Fuselage question list, Damon Lindelof interview at Lost-TV | descricao=O Pontiac Bonneville dourado é aparentemente o mesmo veículo que aparece em acidentes de três diferentes episódios na 1ª Temporada, levando à especulação dos fans. Porém, pode ser que o mesmo veículo tenha sido usado sem nenhuma intenção. }} | placa= | cor= | imagens= | links=Behind-the-scenes stunt caught by Ryan Okazawa; Blurry screencaptures from Sledgeweb; TheBus.org | descricao=Juliet fez uma piada de mau-gosto quando Richard Alpert tentou recrutá-la para trabalhar para a Mittelos Bioscience, dizendo que a única maneira de ir, seria se Edmund Burke fosse atropelado por um ônibus. E foi isso mesmo que aconteceu no fim do mesmo episódio. O ônibus tinha uma placa do Chocolate Apollo na lateral e era um ônibus de linha de verdade da cidade de Honolulu. }} | placa=3PCI017 (California) | cor=Amarelo (Mr. Cluck's livery) | imagens= | links= | descricao=A van possuía um número impresso dos lados e atrás (513937) e estava estacionada do lado de fora da franquia do Hurley do Mr. Cluck's no Diamond Bar, Califórnia, quando foi atingido pelo meteoro. }} }} * Category:Listas